


every time you make a move, you destroy my mind

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, but in needed to feed my Jaeho fire, didn't edit this at all, honestly im sorry guys but i love jaeho, im tired hehe, obscene amount of commas in some places, so tell me if theres grammar errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Dongho knows what he's feeling. What was so ordinary before seemed ever-so beautiful now.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	every time you make a move, you destroy my mind

**Author's Note:**

> You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh.  
> Every breath that you take,  
> Any sound that you make,  
> Is a whisper in my ear...

The dark-haired man watched him, rapt. The red-haired male paid no notice. He concentrated solely on perfecting his work.

Dongho admired him. Jaewon had been given a recipe by a friend of his mother, one from somewhere in the west. It was some kind of rice pudding, or “arroz con leche” as he called it, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He busied himself with preparing the ingredients and appliances in their dorm’s kitchen.

He watched him as he walked back and forth a couple times between the refrigerator and their stove. Jaewon was fixated on his project, quickly working in order to finish before it was time for the other two members to wake up for breakfast.

Dongho couldn’t help but stare. His jaw-droppingly attractive slim figure, thin but curvy in all the right places, his fluffy, soft red hair, his dazzling kitten eyes, his adorable, pale nose, his defined, L shaped jawline, and of course, his plush, red lips, all made the black-haired male feel warm and fuzzy inside. ‘ _ Warm and fuzzy _ ’, a sensation that a tall, dark and handsome kind of person like him would rarely feel.

He once saw Jaewon as any ordinary person. Ok, maybe he felt even a little bit of a distaste for the man, before he came to hear what the truth about Jaewon was, about how he wasn’t Wyld. Had he tried to make his past self see what he saw, he’d probably get called crazy.

It only began when Jaewon had come to him in Dongho’s most vulnerable times. Minsoo and Daehyun were supportive of him, they always were. The thing was, they weren’t used to seeing their hyung break down and cry. He was supposed to be the scary, mature brother that would send them to bed by 12 pm. They were always awkward when they were reminded of the fact that Dongho cried too. 

Jaewon, on the other hand, accepted him, and comforted him. He came to help Dongho in his moments of need. He didn’t let his discomfort get in the way. It was actually rather alarming how much Jaewon put other’s needs in front of his own. Regardless, he became a light in Dongho’s dark world. He was an angelic figure, pure and untouchable. His kindness was endless, and his smile blinding. 

He had never noticed how beautiful his group mate looked before then. What was once overlooked in the past, was now magnified, almost worshiped. ‘ _ Truly, _ ’ Dongho had thought, ‘ _ he comes from some kind of God up above. _ ’

Jaewon never seemed to leave Dongho’s mind.

He knew that this feeling, this infatuation, was a phase. Infatuation is always a phase. He had known the difference, when researching what it felt like to be in love. This was not love. This was an intense admiration for the other man. It would surely come to pass one day, so Dongho made up his mind to keep these feelings at bay, and to not let them control him. He wouldn’t let himself lose focus to try to pursue a relationship with the red-haired idol.

Maybe one day the infatuation would actually turn into love.He didn’t know, but he was patient anyway. Feelings were unpredictable. He understood this all too well.

And as expected, as a year passed, the infatuation faded. Looking over at Jaewon now, he no longer saw a perfect angel with a perfect face, perfect body, and perfect soul. He saw Jaewon, the cute, socially awkward young man that had an odd love for sharks and coffee. And yet, why did he not feel any less attracted to him?

Dongho saw his imperfections, he recognized that there was a side to Jaewon that he’d never seen before, and that he was in fact, completely human. And yet he still wanted him, all the time. He wanted to be the one to stay with him, through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. He wondered then, was he in love? 

And in his heart, he knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I will find you,  
> Anywhere you go.  
> Right until the ends of the Earth,  
> I'll get no sleep till I find you  
> To tell you,  
> When I've found you -  
> I love you.


End file.
